Un nuevo heroe en OOO
by Zfictions
Summary: un nuevo chico llega a OOO,es malvado pero finn lo vera como a un hermano,y lo peor es que mientras todos tratan de acostumbrarse a este muy raro chico el lich planea su siguiente movida
1. el demonio

**En esta historia finn tiene 15 años,este fic se desarrolla cronologicamente al mismo tiempo que la serie(en ingles)se podria decir que los echos de este fic se desarrolla 1 mes despues del capitulo "Be more"(obviamente los capitulos que salgan despues de "Be more"no tendran relevancia en este fic a menos que mas adelante decida lo contrario) como ultima cosa que agregar antes de empezar la historia debo debo decir que habra parejas(eso sera mas que nada secundario ya que lo principal aqui seria la aventura)**

Esta historia comienza de forma algo curiosa,una sombrilla gigante,una luz muy brillante,una masa rosa con una corona,un perro color mostaza y un chico que no dejaba de temblar se dirigian a "la playa algodon de azucar"**(nota del autor:un lugar inventado por mi,es una playa comun y corriente,tiene ese nombre solo porque forma parte del dulce reino)** esos eran los heroes de esta nueva aventura,se dirigian a la playa sin saber que alguien los observaba desde unos arbustos

-Marceline,la reina de los vampiros,es la chica que sostiene esa sombrilla,no parece muy peligrosa,al menos no lo suficiente para haber matado al anterior rey de los vampiros-dijo una voz muy misteriosa y luego puso sus ojos en la dulce princesa-Bonibelle,o "la dulce princesa",veo que ese nombre no es solo porque gobierna el dulce reino,me daran caries solo por verla-ese sujeto misterioso seguia examinando a nuestros heroes,luego dirigio su mirada a la princesa flama-ella parece la mas peligrosa,segun tengo entendido es extremadamente peligrosa y su padre la encerro en una lampara toda su vida"pobrecita"-decia entre carcajadas con una voz sarcastica,luego miro a jake-no se porque imagino que ese es jake el perro,tiene un pasado criminal que lo hace muy interesante,por lo que se no puede concentrarse y se le dificulta hasta la mas simple de las tareas que requieran un nivel basico de concentracion-y luego dirigio su mirada a finn,quien estaba temblando-mmmm...¿finn el humano?-decia incredulo-¿ese chico que esta ahi y no deja de temblar es finn el humano?,pues si ese es el mejor aventurero y guerrero de OOO creo que esta mision de conquista sera mas aburrida de lo que crei...-se decia decepcionado a si mismo-

-¿no sera que tiene frio?-pregunto pan de canela,quien estuvo todo el tiempo detras de ese extraño,escuchando todo lo que decia-

-pues claro que no,si esta junto a esa chica de fue...-decia hasta que por fin reacciono y noto al pan de canela a su lado-¿QUE,QUIEN ERES TU?-pregunto exaltado-

-pues yo soy yo-decia el pan sin entender lo que sucedia-

-...tienes una mente malevola y calculadora,malvado ser,pero el que sepas de mi plan no significa que me detendras-

-sabes mucho de ellos...¿eres santa claus?-pregunto entuciasmado el pan-

-NOOOOO,SE MUCHO SOBRE ELLOS PORQUE PLANEO MATARLOS-luego de decir eso reacciono y golpeo su propia cara-eres mas listo de lo que crei,me obligaste a revelar mi plan-

-¿y porque santa quiere matar a mis amigos?-preguntaba muy confundido el pan-

Mientras el sujeto misterioso trata de hacer entender al pan que no es santa nuestros heroes tienen una discucion

-sigo diciendo que esto es una estupidez-decia la vampiresa,quien ni sostenia una sombrilla y ni siquiera iba vestida con ropa de playa-

-¿a que te refieres marcy?-pregunto confundido el perro mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-¿como que a que me refiero?-pregunto indignada la vampiresa-es obvio a que me refiero,yo no puedo estar en el sol,la fogosa no puede estar en el agua y finn le tiene miedo al oceano-dijo enojada-¿de quien fue la brillante idea de venir a la playa?-luego de decir eso todos los presentes ecepto la dulce princesa voltearon y vieron a finn

-¿¡que!?si tu misma lo dijiste marcy,le tengo miedo al oceano,¿¡porque habria organizado esto si le tengo miedo al oceano!?-decia enojado finn,quien tambien iba con su ropa de siempre-

-pues entonces solo pudo habelo echo...-y todos voltearon a ver a la dulce princesa,quien desde hace rato iba tratando de hacerce la distraida-y se supone que tu la nerd perfecta-decia en tono burlon marcy-

-¡NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA PERFECTA!...y la verdad no se que paso,es solo que algo me dijo que debiamos venir hoy a la playa-decia apenada la DP pero luego retomo la actitud agresiva y dijo-¿¡ADEMAS SI SABIAS QUE ESTO ERA UNA MALA IDEA PORQUE VINISTE EN UN PRINCIPIO!?

-emm pues...-ella no iba a decirle que fue solo porque queria estar con ella,aunque esa era la verdad,es mas,ni escucho de que se trataba y en el momento en que ella le ofrecio ir a un lugar acepto sin dudarlo-pues porque esa idea era tan tonta que pense que era una broma e ibamos a ir a una fiesta o algo asi-

-yo vine para estar con mi chica-dijo finn refiriendoce a la princesa flara,pero esta parecia no tener la reaccion que normalmente tiene al escuchar que finn la alaga,ahora parecia indiferente-

-yo vine porque mi hermanito vino,ademas no le veo problema a las playas-decia jake sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

-yo vine porque no sabia que era una playa,y cuando me entere pues ya estabamos todos juntos y llendo hacia ahi asi que no quise arruinarlo-dijo pf-

pero antes de que la DP pudiera decir algo,paso algo sumamente sorprendente,hubo una explosion frente a ellos,no hubieron heridos porque jake formo una barrera con su cuerpo

-¿todos estan bien?-pregunto finn algo alterado,pero la verdad es que mas que alterado estaba emocionado,era uan buena excusa para una aventura y de paso para no ir a la playa-

-pues eso me parece a mi,por desgracia-dijo la sombra misteriosa que los observaba al inicio de la historia,de alguna forma habia entrado al "escudo-jake"

-¿que pashuu?¿quien eres tu y como entraste aqui?-preguntaba confundido finn,pero luego desenfundo su espada-

-hagamoslo corto y digamos que soy un demoni...-antes de terminar la frase la espada de finn se habia incrustado en su pecho,pero por alguna razon no habia sangre y el chico misterioso no mostro reaccion alguna,a diferencia de los presentes,la dp se tapo los ojos,marceline estaba en pose de pelea por si acaso,la princesa flama habia formado una llama en cada una de sus palmas,y jake se habia echo gigante-chico,¿nunca te dijeron que es de mala educacion "ensartar" a las personas mientras tratan de darte una explicacion?

-todos se sorprendieron pero finn en lugar de quedarse pensando en porque no parecia haber recibido daños decidio volver a intentar cortarlo,esta vez intento cortarle el cuello,pero aun seguia sin surtir efecto

-jajajajajajajajaja eres patetico heroe, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reia escandalosamente el individuo hasta que callo al piso por alguna razon,y la razon era que marceline le habia dado un golpe con la parte no filosa de su bajo-hacha-

-¿c-como...-intentaba preguntar finn pero fue interrumpido por marcy-

-puedo golpearlo porque tu espada esta echa de sangre de demonio y el es un demonio,los demonios no pueden herirse entre si-decia marcy quien parecia estar lista para pelear-

-eres mas inteligente de lo que crei,pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo aqui asi que sera mejor que los acabe a todos ahora-luego de decir esto,todos los precentes adoptaron poses de pelea,hasta la dp saco una especie de laser de su bolsillo y estaba lista para atacar-oh,no se molesten en intentarlo-dijo de forma arrogante ese chico,luego trono sus dedos y de inmediato salieron 3 por cada persona,entre 3 sujetaban a cada uno de los presentes,quienes por alguna razon al ser tocados por esas ilusiones no pudieron moverse,el sujeto hizo aparecer una espada de la nada y se acerco a finn-aunque no pude sentirlo heriste mis sentimientos cuando intentaste atravesarme con tu espada,dejame devolverte el favor-estaba dispuesto a atravesar el pecho de finn con esa espada hasta que...-

-VEEEEEEEEEEEEN AQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-se escucho una estruendosa voz,parecia venir de todos lados y de ningun lugar al mismo tiempo,en el momento en que se escucho esa voz las ilusiones desaparecieron y todos quedaron libres-

-oh no,lo siento,fue divertido pero debo irme-esta vez aquel chico parecia preocupado,hasta parecia asustado,pero antes de poder hacerle cualquier pregunta se formo una nube de polvo y cuando se dicipo el chico no estaba-

-que raro fue eso-dijo finn,tratando de recuperar el aliento-princesa,¿no sera esto lo que presentia que pasaria?-

-pues...emm...no lo se-dijo la gobernante del dulce reino-¿porque no vamos a la playa?puede que pase encontremos a ese chico de nuevo,necesitamos respuestas

-¿pero estas seguro de querer ver a ese chico de nuevo?,no nos mato porque esa voz se lo impidio,pero puede que la siguiente no la contemos-dijo preocupado jake-

-pues yo tengo preguntas que hacerle-dijo finn,en ese instante no se dio cuenta,principalmente por que el intentaba matarlo y habia que defenderse,pero ese chico parecia...un humano-a la playa-luego de decir eso corrio hacia la playa,todos los demas desidieron seguirlo para evitar que hiciece algo estupido si se llegara a encontrar con ese chico de nuevo-

Pero cuando llegaron vieron una escena que los extraño bastante,estaba finn parado y ese extraño chico estaba en el piso,lo extraño es que no habia señales de una pelea,es mas,finn ni siquiera se veia enojado o en pose de pelea,todos estaban callados en un incomodo silencio hasta que la princesa flama rompio el silencio

-¿que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto mientras se acerco hacia los 2 chicos-

-pues no lo se,cuando llegue lo vi ahi tirado-dijo finn igualmente extrañado que los demas-

-para hacer corta la historia,solo digamos que perdi mis poderes-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudia la arena que tenia-

-hay que matarlo mientras podamos-se precipito a decir marceline y luego saco su hacha-

-MARCELINE-interrumpio la DP-si segun el es un demonio pero ahora no tiene poderes,es un buen momento para estudiarlo bien-dijo la dp,se ve que desperto su interes cientifico al instante-

-¿no te pusiste a pensar en que el podria estarnos mintiendo y tiene sus poderes?o¿el podria recuperarlos y matarnos si no lo acabamos pronto?-pregunto sarcasticamente marcy-

-no se preocupen "EL" en serio se quedo sin poderes y "EL" no puede recuperarlos...por cierto "EL" esta escuchando todo lo que dicen y "EL"cree que es descortes hablar de mi como si no estubiera aqui-dijo el chico bastante enojado-

De inmediato la dp saco una especie de lupa y se puso a examinar de cerca al chico

-¡dejame en paz!-dijo el chico a la dp apartandola de inmediato-ahora una loca obsesionada con estudiarme me molesta,aparte de que no tengo mis poderes y lo peor es que a diferencia de mis ex-compañeros ni soy gigante ni tengo una apariencia aterradora-dijo enojado-,condenado y sexy cuerpo-susurro para si mismo esa ultima parte-es mas,sin mis poderes solo soy...soy...

-...un humano-completo finn,parecia muy emocionado por haber encontrado otro humano,a pesar de no haber tenido un buen comienzo-HERMANO-se precipito y corrio abrazar al chico,quien solo lo miro extrañado-

**dejen sus reviews,si quieren sugieranme algo y si me gusta la idea la agregare al fic(solo si es algo que me resulte MUY interesante),en el siguiente capitulo aclarare las dudas que genere,¿que fue esa voz misteriosa?¿quien o que exactamente es este chico y cual es su nombre?¿que dira este chico sobre que finn le diga "hermano"?**


	2. ¿Hermanos?

Capitulo anterior  
-sin mis poderes solo soy...soy...-balbuceaba el misterioso chico

-un...humano-completo finn,a pesar de haber tenido un mal inicio ahora parecia tener cierto interes¡HERMANO!-se precipito a decir finn y luego corrio a abrazar al chico,quien solo lo miro extrañado

Capitulo 2:¿hermanos?  
-¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS CHICO!-decia enojado el chico mientras empujaba a finn para romper el abrazo-asi que no vuelvas a abrazarme-parecia algo molesto-

-valla hermanito,este chico tiene problemas con el contacto ageno,además yo soy tu hermano,¿lo olvidas?

-no tengo problemas con el contacto,perro inutil-susurro el chico-

-jake,siempre seras mi hermano,pero el es un humano,¿no entiendes como es para mi ver a otro humano?-dijo finn ignorando completamente el comentario de su "hermano"-

-no soy un humano al 100%-dijo el chico enojado por que nadie toma en cuenta el echo de que es un demonio

-¿y que hay de ese emmm... MO-dijo jake recordando lo que pasaron con BMO y finn en la fabrica de MO´s(capitulo be more)-

-¿quien es ese MO?-pregunto de nuevo el chico,esta vez con un tono mas curioso que enojado-

-el ya era un anciano,ni siquiera podia moverse,además siento algo con el supuesto demonio,siento que es de los mios,aparte de que el si puede incluso acompañarnos a nuestras aventuras,parece estar en forma-y finn parecia tener la razon,parecia estar en buena forma-

-en eso te doy la razon,soy muy sexy-dijo el chico,pero nuevamente fue ignorado-valla,siento que la unica que me pone atencion aqui es ella-dijo señalando a la dp,quien estaba examinandolo con esa lupa-y ella-esta vez señalo a marcy,quien parecia querer matarlo-

-oh,emm...hermano,la dp es nuestra amiga y todo eso,pero quiero mostrarte OOO y eso sera un problema si ella no deja de examinarte,¿podrias...hacer que se valla?

-pense que nunca me lo pedirias-dijo arrogante el chico-segun tengo entendido,cuidas mucho a tus queridos dulces habitantes¿no?

-si,¿que leshiciste?-pregunto asustada la dp,saliendo del "trance cientifico" que le ocaciono la oportunidad de poder estudiar a un demonio-

-pues habia un pan que hacia muchas preguntas estupidas,asi que use mis poderes de demonio y lo deje en medio del bosque-dijo con orgullo y algo de malicia-

-oh no,ese pan casi muere de hambre cuando lo mande a la tienda de la esquina-dijo la dp y en menos de un segundo empezo a correr hacia el bosque,que por cier estaba muy lejos-

-y...¿como es tu nombre?-pregunto la pf para romper el incomodo silencio que habia generado la apresurada salida de la dp-

-mi nombre es "kaub´ek nibol"-dijo orgulloso el chico-

-pueeeesssss,¿como se pronucia eso?-pregunto extrañado finn-

-es un nombre de demonio,no me sorprende que te suene raro-esta vez el chico estaba un poco mas irritado-

-¿podemos llamarte karu?-pregunto inocente la PF-

-¡NO! o dices mi nombre completo o no lo dices-dijo el chico ahora muy enojado,lo que hizo que la PF se enojara,pero cuando estaba por calcinarlo,finn interrumpio-

-pues ese era tu nombre de demonio,ahora necesitas un nombre de humano...¿que tal si te llamas jay?-pregunto ilusionado finn,aunque no queria admitirlo,el recordaba el sueño que tubo donde fue padre de esos chicos almohada(capitulo puhoy)y el nombre "jay" le traia muchos recuerdos de ese sueño-

-pues...creo que tienes razon,aunque me moleste admitirlo,ahora soy un humano...jay no me parece un mal nombre...decidido,a partir de hoy sere... JAY EL HUMANO-decia entusiasmado aquel chico-

-hace rato parecias enojado y no aceptabas ser humano,que rapido te acostumbras-susurro la pf-

-ahora que lo pienso,¿como perdiste tus poderes?

-pues veras...-dijo aquel chico mirando al vacio-

FLASHBACK  
Luego de la pelea con finn y de escuchar esa voz,jay habia ido hacia "el plano demoniaco",estaba todo echo un caos,paredes de piedra con caras que parecian agonizar y lava brotando de los techos,que por alguna razon parecia no tocar a ninguno de los presentes en la sala

-kaub´ek nibol,el demonio,estas aqui acosado por romper las reglas demoniacas...otra vez-decia en tono de decepcion un hombre alto(por no decir gigante) con una voz escalofriante,vestido con una tunica roja

-oh vamos viejo,no tienes que ser tan formal,además juro que iba a matarlos en ese momento,no iba a jugar mas con ellos-trataba de apelar a la lastima de aquel hombre(apelar a la lastima de un demonio,que inteligente)-

-te dije que en publico deberas tratarme como lo que soy...EL REY DE LOS DEMONIOS-pego un grito indescriptiblemente fuerte al anuciar su titulo,tan fuerte que hasta a los demonios parecia que no lo aguantaban,pero jay parecia aguantarlo como si nada-

-cada vez que lo haces es menos impresionante viejo-decia arrogante jay-¿ahora como planeas castigarme?,¿convirtiendo mi agua vino y cualquier otra bebida en sangre de nuevo?,¿convirtiendo mis dedos en navajas por un mes?,por cierto aun no me recupero de eso,quien iba a decir que me rascaba dormido,oh ya se como me castigaras,la clasica,hacer que mi celular cobre vida para que pueda hacerme dedo mojado-le dio un escalofrio-eso si que fue muy...muy...no se como decirlo-decia asqueado-

-este castigo va mas alla de aquellas bromitas infantiles con las que te castigo normalmente,ahora...seras desterrado,y se te quitaran tus poderes demoniacos,sin tu invulnerabilidad,sin tu inmortalidad,es mas,sin tu "sangre de demonio"*-dijo aquel ser,y parecia muy serio-

-¿¡QUE!? oh vamos viejo,no puedes decirlo en serio-dijo muy indignado el chico-

-es muy en serio,pues es una buena oportunidad para que continues el juego que tenias con tus nuevos "amiguitos" MUAJAJAJAJA-reia escandalosamente-y conociendote se la forma perfecta para que no vuelvas,debes hacer algo tan bueno que desafie las leyes de la naturaleza MUAJAJAJAJA y debes hacerlo sin tus poderes...y lo que sera aun mas dificil tomando en cuenta tu "historial de amistades"-dijo esto ultimo sarcasticamente,ya que el nunca fue muy buen amigo con nadie-esa accion que desafie las leyes de la naturaleza debe ser en beneficio de otra persona que no seas tu-decia entre carcajadas malignas

-pff de mejores lugares me han corridooooooooo-esa palabra se transformo en un grito cuando se abrio el piso bajo sus pies y comenzo a caer hasta que cayo en la "playa algodon de azucar"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
-reacciona,reacciona-decia finn mientras sujetaba a su "hermano" del cuello de su camisa y lo agitaba de un lado a otro-

-¿eh? que paso-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba a finn de encima-

-dijiste: pues veras...,y te quedaste mirando al vacio como por 10 minutos,finn empezo a agitarte a los 6 minutos-aclaro la PF-

-me sorprende que marceline no te haya golpeado para que reaccionaras...ahora que lo pienso¿donde esta marcy?-se rpegunto finn-

-desaparecio un poco despues de que la dulce princesa se fuera-aclaro de nuevo la PF-

-como sea hermano,vamos a ver OOO-dijo finn entusiasmado mientras arrastraba a "jay"-

-¡QUE NO SOY TU!...ahora que lo pienso si este sera mi nuevo hogar,creo que deberia conocerlo-se dijo a si mismo-bien,muestrame este lugar

-finn que paso con la cita que planea...-trato de decir la PF,pero fue interrumpida por finn-

-EEEEEEEEEEEES HORA DE CONOCER-dijo entusiasmado mientras saltaba-

-¿hace eso todo el tiempo?-le pregunto en voz baja a la PF-

-aff solo siguele el juego,ya te acostumbraras-dijo la PF apenada-

y asi finn le humano le mostro todo a jay muchos lugares de ooo,incluyendo el dulce reino,el reinoo helado,le presento a sus amigos,como neptor,mentita(a quien por alguna razon ya conocia),beemo y muchas de las princesas de ooo,en todo el viaje jay tenia un impulso de hacer bromas,de molestar princesas y personas en general,pero como el dice "nunca molestes a las personas hasta 3 dias despues de conocerlas",todo fue normal(si asi se le puede llamar)hasta que llegaron a la aldea mas romantica de todo ooo,habia restaurantes finos,una fuente que con el agua cayendo formaba un corazon,un parque repleto de arboles de un color rosa muy hermoso(ahi es donde va la dp a meditar aveces)y en toda la aldea sonaba una relajante y amorosa cancion

-fiinn,este lugar es hermoso-dijo la PF abrazando a finn,olvido que esta echa de fuego,por lo que finn tubo que apartarla bruscamente-oh lo siento finn-dijo apenada la PF-igual podemos disfrutar esto sin toca...

-cuuuuuuursiiiiiiii-dijo jay interrumpiendo a la PF-realmente odio lo cursi,¿podemos pasar a otra parte del recorrido?...aghh...herma...no-le costaba pronuciar esa palabra por alguna razon-

-claro hermano-dijo finn ignorando totalmente a la PF-vamos a la dulce taberna,ahi no hay nada cursi-dijo finn con una actuada voz de hombre-

-jaja hermano,empiezas a caerme bien-esta vez no le costo llamarlo hermano-ANDANDO-dijo arrastrando a finn-

-emm,hermano...no sabes donde queda la dulce taberna ¿o si?-pregunto algo extrañado el heroe-

-pues no lo se ,supongo que en el dulce reino-dijo el ex-demonio-

-pero,el dulce reino queda hacia la otra direccion-dijo el rubio apuntando hacia la direccion contraria-

-oh,lo siento,siempre tuve un mal sentido de la ubicacion-dijo apenado el "otro humano"-para eso tenia mi "traslacion demoniaca"-

-para eso me estoy yo hermano-dijo finn mientras lo llevaba hacia el camino correcto-

-...quise darle una oportunidad,pero parece que esto se acabo aqui-decia la chica fogosa mientras veia a los 2 hermanos que se alejaban-por favor perdoname finn,pero necesito hacerlo-le suplico al aire-

Mientras tanto en otra aprte muy alejada

-amo,seguro que esto funcionara,mis planes nunca fallan-decia orgulloso de si mismo un ser misterioso-

-suenas muy confiado,despues de todo segun tengo entendido,tu ultimo plan termino en que ese chico y su perro te pateaban y aplastaban,por no mencionar lo que te hizo su amiguita,para serte sincero ese golpe me dolio hasta a mi-dijo una voz muy tetrica y profunda-

-ese fue solo un error de calculo,amo,le juro que este plan no fallara-decia ese el ser que hablo antes,que tenia una forma humanoide,luego los 2 comenzaron a reir freneticamente-

**Aclaraciones:  
**sangre demoniaca:es lo que les permite a los demonios usar las artes demoniacas,ver auras,atravesar el espacio tiempo(como cuando aparecio "magicamente" dentro del escudo jake),alterar la realidad(como cuando creo las "copias" que neutralizaron a todos los protagonistas de esta historia),lo que lo hace ser inmune a otros demonios,basicamente es lo que hace que un demonio sea demonio

**Si les gusta la historia dejen reviews,me agradaria saber que a alguien le gusto la historia,por cierto en el siguiente capitulo aclarare el porque de la desaparicion de marcy,y lo que le paso a la DP,si quieren pueden mandarme lo que les gustaria que suceda por mensaje privado y yo(solo si me gusta MUCHO lo que me piden)lo pondre en la historia en un futuro capitulo,por cierto,veamos quien adivina quienes son los 2 seres que aparecieron al final del capitulo**


End file.
